


this basket has your name on it, hun

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8096, Cute, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto reaches out to Chrome</p>
            </blockquote>





	this basket has your name on it, hun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scaluwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaluwag/gifts).



> YAMAMOTO/CHROME FRIENDSHIP KILLS ME,,,,they're just so cute and I want Chrome to smile and Yamamoto is capable of making ANYONE smile so there, perfect logic.   
> Alu my darling, drew such a cute art for these two, I put the scene in there. PLEASE LOOK AT IT!! IT'S BEAUTIFUL AND WONDERFUL AND ALL SORTS OF GREAT THINGS!!!! <3  
> https://twitter.com/scaluwag/status/659402938876567552/photo/1

Yamamoto notices that Chrome is the only guardian that he doesn't see on a regular basis. He asks Tsuna about it one day while they're at his sushi shop.

"She says she's more comfortable in that old, scary amusement park. She doesn't want to come over..." A worried wrinkle appears on Yamamoto's forehead when he thinks about this.

Chrome might be a guardian and Yamamoto knows that she's strong, but he can't help but feel she's lonely. Also, it's dangerous. All sorts of creepy people hang around that abandoned park.

Not including Chrome herself of course.

He smiles reassuringly as Tsuna, who's sporting his own expression of worry.

"Don't worry about it Tsuna! I'll come back with your food in just a sec! Also, where's Hayato?"

"Don't call me 'Hayato' idiot!"

Yamamoto laughs and sheepishly rubs his neck as he turns around to see Gokudera standing before him, a light sheen of sweat on his skin.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you feeling okay?"

Gokudera gives Tsuna a shaky thumbs up.

"Sorry I'm late, I saw aniki."

They all nod in understanding before Yamamoto retreats to the kitchen. He hums a wordless tune as he slices Tsuna and Gokudera's sushi, including a few extra pieces.

+++++++

Chrome squeezes herself between a large yet jagged crack in a board of wood put against the entrance of a window. Someone tried to cover the entrances to the amusement park again.

The board on the main entrance is too heavy for her to move. She'll have to ask Ken to help her, if he even comes back.

She hisses almost silently as she sees a nail must have torn into the arm of her uniform, a thin trail of red bubbling up slowly against the broken skin.

She bites her lip and rubs a piece of the uniform against the cut, hoping to staunch the bleeding quickly. She didn't have any band aids.

Once she's sure it won't run down her arm, she moves further into the dark room, stumbling a couple of times over stray pieces of trash and cans from her previous meals. It's been a while since Ken and Chikusa have been here to share any with her. She was just coming back from the store, her bag holding two sweet breads and a small bottle of green tea. It was all she could afford with the little money she had managed to scrounge up.

She almost doesn't see it at first.

She's unbuttoning her uniform top, determined to stitch the torn fabric before she ate. She had other uniforms but it wouldn't do to just discard one because of this tiny tear.

She's walking over to the box where the sewing materials were kept when she unceremoniously trips over a basket, landing on her knees. She winces as she sits up.

There are small dots of blood decorating the scratched skin. At least she wouldn't need a bandaid for these.

She looks to the basket, a frown on her delicate face. It was knocked over, but a baby blue colored blanket wrapped over it keeps the contents from spilling out. She reaches out and her fingers untie the knot clumsily, a gasp on her lips when she looks inside.

There's an assortment of sushi inside, all different types, wrapped carefully and neatly in a clear wrap. Chrome can already feel the saliva accumulating in her mouth. She's ready to dig in when a thought stops her.

What if this is a trap? Her hand unconsciously moved toward the weapon in her bag, her heart thumping in anticipation. She glances back at the basket and her eyes catch a small slip of torn paper. It was even a bit crumpled at one side.

She fiddles with the corner before picking it up, reading the words written.

_"Hey! This is Yamamoto. I just wanted to bring you some stuff. These are only the best so don't hesitate to eat up! Hope you like it."_

Chrome stares in shock, already feeling her face heat up in disbelief.

She looks closer and there's even a small "crunky" bar of chocolate nestled in between the food.

She blinks back tears of confusion and contemplates eating it. Maybe he left it for someone else and she got it on accident? It's unlikely but she can't believe that this is all for her.

She gnaws roughly on her lower lip, feeling the sharp metallic taste of blood before reaching into the basket, grabbing the chocolate bar.

Ken and Chikusa buy a lot of junk food but they always forget chocolate, only grabbing the chips and spicy snacks.

Chrome's fingers taper with the wrapper of the bar, peeling it back slowly until she sees the milky brown color, then she's ruthless in tearing it off.

It's only a second of a pause before she's pushing a chunk into her mouth. The noises she releases even shocks her.

It's so good.

She polishes off the chocolate in record time, licking some of the excess off her fingers where it melted. Afterwards, she stares at the sushi before a low noise erupts from her throat and she grabs one of the packs and proceeds to eat messily with her fingers until there's only one pack left.

She's so full she manages to forget about the rip in her uniform and instead grabs a paper from her bag to write a note back to Yamamoto.

There's no way she'd be able to thank him face to face.

Just the idea alone creates an embarrassed flush to come over her, heat trailing in after it.

++++++

Yamamoto sees Chrome when she attempts to sneak the small letter near the entrance of his home that night.

She's moving silently, and if not for having to take the trash to the back, he wouldn't have even known she was there.

He's ready to call out to her when his eye catches small, white strips adorning her legs and another on the upper part of her arm. They're hazardously applied, threatening to fall off with each soft step she makes.

He frowns but by the time he decides to call out to her anyway, she's tucking the basket onto the porch and disappearing in a mist.

He walks to the door and grabs the basket, noticing a letter sitting innocently inside. He grabs it, a smile on his face while he reads the words.

_"Thank you for the food Yamamoto-san."_

It's simple, short, and to the point; just what he expected coming from her. He knows how shy and sensitive Chrome is when it comes to someone giving her gifts so he's especially happy about her accepting his.

He walks inside, already heading to the kitchen. It's late, but he wants to be able to give this one to her in the morning.

He laughs to himself.

He hopes she laughs with this one too.

+++++

In the morning, he wraps up the returned basket. He's a little disappointed Chrome didn't keep the basket, but he figures that this is more effective, like sending a messenger bird back and forth.

He throws on his jacket, yelling that he'd be back to open up the shop before sprinting toward Kokuyo Land, hoping to catch Chrome before she managed to leave for whatever she does during the day.

When he gets there, he notices the wood boards against the entrance. It was hard enough maneuvering around because of all the broken staircases and holes in the floor. He'd have to remember to come back and remove these for Chrome.

After making a mental reminder, he squeezes into an opening and knocks against a dusty wall when he arrives.

"Chrome? It's Yamamoto!"

There's a muffled thump and he thinks he hears a low whine when Chrome peeks her head out of a doorway, her hair mused and sleep still clinging to her eyes. She's holding a sheet around her, no doubt she's cold with all these drafts.

"Y-Yamamoto-san?"

He smiles at her unkept state, holding out the basket as an explanation.

Her eyes narrow in confusion before they widen and she blushes heavily.

"You don't-"

"Do you want to get dressed? We can go eat it together. I have to open up but we can go to the shop and eat there?"

Chrome bites her lip, wincing when she presses on the hurt from yesterday.

"...sure.."

It's not very enthusiastic, quite reluctant actually, but Yamamoto figures Chrome just needs a gentle push sometimes. He's happy to make the effort though.

He nods and she practically scrambles out of the doorway, rustling noises following.

It's only about ten minutes before Chrome comes out, not featured in her usual uniform, but a cute purple dress that fits her personality perfectly.

Yamamoto smiles, he’s so glad that Chrome feels comfortable enough around him to do that, even if it seems like a small thing and he _probably_ shouldn’t get too excited over it.

“Is this…is this okay?”

Yamamoto nods and after Chrome grabs her bag, they both leave for the walk to Yamamoto’s sushi shop.

++++++

When they arrive, Yamamoto has to do a couple of things to get ready for customers, so he lets Chrome sit at one of the tables, telling her that she could start eating if she wanted.

She’s tempted to.

Ever since tasting the sushi he first brought to her Chrome has been craving more. It was so nice for Yamamoto to think about her, but she’s been too nervous to come in and order some, even just for to-go. How sad.

Chrome sighs and picks at the basket. She’ll wait for him, or else she’ll just feel greedy.

It only takes a couple of minutes, Yamamoto working in silence except for when he shouts a few things to his father, laughing at some times.

Chrome uses her hand to cover the smile on her lips. Parent-child relationships have always interested her because of the lack of one with her own parents. Seeing Yamamoto interact with his father so easily and carefree doesn’t make her envious, but happy instead.

There’s a sudden bell noise and Chrome glances up, her eyes widening comically when Tsunayoshi and Gokudera walk in.

There’s a loud sound of confusion and annoyance from Gokudera, though it’s mostly drowned out by the screeching of her chair as she jumps to her feet, bowing slightly.

“G-good morning Boss!”

Tsuna smiles and looks around sheepishly.

“Chrome, you don’t have to call me that…ha...It’s good to see you though.”

“What are you doing here?”

That sharp question is from Gokudera and she gnaws on her lip, glancing back at Yamamoto who comes into the dining area, a friendly, joyful smile on his face.

“Guys, hey! Look who I got to join us.” He throws an arm over her shoulder, and although it’s…kind of heavy, it’s comforting and she glances at him in shock.

“I need her to love my sushi as much as you guys do, haha!”

Chrome blushes and looks down at her feet before there’s a scratch of a chair against the floor and Tsuna and Gokudera are sitting down.

“No complaints here, sit down Chrome, we can wait for Yamamoto to get done.”

Chrome nods and does just that, meeting Gokudera’s suspicious gaze as he looks back and forth between the basket and Chrome.

“What’s this?”

He reaches forward but before he can touch it, Yamamoto is there giving Gokudera’s hand a quick tap with the pack of chopsticks he brings out.

“That’s not yours Gokudera. So rude.” Gokudera sputters and a string of curses leave his mouth directed at the rain guardian.

“Shut up! I didn’t ask you baseball idiot!”

Chrome looks on in amazement, the way they all are interacting with each other is something that rarely happens between her, Ken, and Chikusa…

It’s a...wonderful feeling she’s starting to realize.

She glances at a laughing Yamamoto from the corner of her eye, mentally thanking him for opening this up for her. He didn’t have to do any of this but he did, with no ulterior motives whatsoever.

+++++

After they eat, Chrome is drained from so much interaction. She never knew how much energy she’d have to have to hang out with the other members of the family. Against Yamamoto’s wishes, she walks home alone, although thanking him profusely for the food and the basket he even let her keep.

When she arrives, she slumps on the sofa, smiling softly.

“Thank you Yamamoto-kun.”

She eagerly looks into the basket, humming at the chocolate there. She pushes it to the side and her eyes widen before she giggles. Then it turns into full blown laughter.

Sitting at the bottom of the basket were two pages of bandages, decorated with small purple, blue, and green aliens. He must have seen her poor bandaging skills.

Picking them up, she can’t help but to graciously believe she’s made quite the friend.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I sorta rushed the ending a bit ahhh. Please tell me if you find any so I can fix them!!


End file.
